A common form of communication network relies on a single set of system lines extending from a controller to a number of addressable devices. For example, such networks are used in fire detection systems, carbon monoxide detection systems, or other building monitoring systems where the addressable devices may be smoke detectors, heat detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, and alarm indicators, to name a few examples. In the aforementioned network, the addressable devices may be connected to bases or mounts connected to the communication network. Each of the variety of devices may require its own digital address which distinguishes it from other devices and to which it responds when a controller connected to the communication network presents the specific address on the system lines.
Many approaches are used for establishing the individual addresses of the addressable devices. For example, the addresses may be established electronically during an initialization process of the addressable device. Alternatively, the address may be set manually by the individual who installs the device. For example, a dual-in-line package (DIP) switch may be provided on the addressable device. The electronics of the device are able to read the binary state of several switches in a DIP switch and read that state as the device address.